Mr. Star
Mr. Star is a spin-off of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Mr. SquarePants. It features the titular character, Patrick Star, leaving Bikini Bottom to live life as an office drone in Ukele Bottom. Creation According to Stephen Hillenburg, after the controversey that Mr. SquarePants brought, he wanted to take a second shot at it, this time choosing to flesh out the Patrick character. "We wanted to do it again, but still remain true to the basics. Instead of having him mature and face mature situations, like SpongeBob did in Mr. SquarePants, we wanted Patrick to have to face mature situations without actually becoming mature." The show has been met with relatively positive reviews, and has been renewed by Nickeledeon for a third season. Episodes (Season One) This documents the first 13 episodes from season one, with the exception of "Who Took My Stapler?" which has since been regarded as a part of the "Buisness Vacation" sideseason. Episode 1: Pilot The first official episode, which went unaired, reintroduces the Patrick character in an unfamiliar surronding. This episode does the job of telling us why Patrick is in Ukele Bottom. Patrick has left Bikini Bottom in hopes of finding fortune in Ukele Bottom. Once he gets there, he has an extremeley hard time finding a job, until he sees an ad for We Sell Sea Shells, which says "Office Drones Wanted" Patrick gets the job, as we are introduced to his boss Mr,Barnacle, and some of his co-workers. Episode 2: What's Work? On his second day on the job, Patrick is informed that he is there to work. Mr. Barnacle warns him that if he does not shape up and turn in a very important document, that Mr. Barnacle will have no choice be to fire him. Patrick gets help from his coworker Larry, and together they turn in a finished, but barely readable assignment. Episode 3: Cubicle Problems Patrick, who was once working in the bathroom of the building, is moved into a cubicle. He starts having several problems with the cubicle, including the fact that he can't fit in it. So, Patrick decides to complain to Mr. Barnacle. Can Patrick get his way, or will he have to deal with it? Episode 4: The Workload Patrick is about to leave work, when his boss comes and hands him a big stack of files. He tells Patrick that he has to finish all those assignments by tommorow, or he will be fired. Patrick must find a way to complete 300 pages of work in one night Episode 5: The Seminar Patrick arrives at work to find everybody gone. It is revealed that Patrick showed up late, and is unaware that there is an employee seminar going on. Patrick has an adventure in the building, until he gets loss. Can he find his way out? Episode 6: Super-Star (Part One) Patrick is in the employee lounge, watching TV, when he sees a new show, entitled The Masked Sponge. Patrick enjoys the show and becomes addicted to it. He eventually starts walking around the office pretending to be Super-Star, a character from the show. Unfortunaley, this gets him into trouble, and he is fired. He then decides to work as a vigalantee, worrying his friends. Episode 7: Super-Star (Part Two) Patrick, wandering around as Super-Star, has gotten himself arrested. After his friends bail him out, he still keeps the act going. Can they get Patrick to give up the act? Episode 8: Super-Star (Part Three) Patrick gets kidnapped by a local mob-boss, who plans to execute Patrick for beating up his goons. However, his friends call in the real Super-Star to save him. Can he? Episode 9: Re-hire me, please? After the Super-Star incident, Patrick is still jobless. He begs Mr. Barnacle to give him his job back. Mr. Barnacle says that he will give Pat his job back, only if Pat can prove that he is mature enough to handle the job. Episode 10: After Hours In this episode, we are shown what happens after hours (note, this episode does not feature Patrick Star) Episode 11: Patent In this episode, Patrick invents the Cubicon-2000, a cubicle which has a bunch of nifty devices built into it, like a tv, and a jacuzzi. However, Patrick forgets to patent it, and his rival, Mark S. takes credit for inventing it. So, Patrick has to somehow prove that he invented it, and get his invention back. Can he? Episode 12: Patrick versus The Man Patrick is goofing off, when a new villian, The Man, comes and fires everybody. Patrick learns that The Man is downsizing everybody, so that machines can rule the company. What will happen next? (Note: This episode is the first episode of a story arc, entitled "Machines Take Over" Episode 13: The Machines Patrick and the rest of the staff are out on the street, when they see a sign saying that new machines, called "Ro-Workers" are going to start patrolling the streets. The episode ends with Patrick getting shot. Season Two Season Two started a month after the end of season one, and was announced to be more silly than the previous season. When fans started asking of the fate of Patrick, Nick jokingly replied that it would have mahor character development and mature storylines. This made many fans believe that they would continue the "Machines Take Over" story arc. However, fans were dissapointed when they found out what Nick did do. Episode 14: Is he alive? The episode starts out by showing Patrick getting shot by a machine, and the screen going black again. However, after this, the show completley ignores this fact, and instead cuts to a whole episode about a day in the life of Tina, the company's secertary. Episode 15: Yes, he is. The episode starts off with Patrick at work, playing in his cubicle. Larry comes up to him and asks about the whole "Machines Take Over" thing. Patrick explains every thing that happened, as we get flashbacks. After Patrick fails to present and ending, Larry asks about where the ending is, and Patrick replies that he hasn't thought of an ending yet. We then see that Patrick has been writing a story, and that the last 3 episodes have been his own writings. Category:Episodes